


La Giustizia No

by BrokenApeiron



Series: Creatures of Babylon [3]
Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Centaur Adam Jensen, Naga Francis Pritchard, Pre-Relationship, Young
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Francis si è alleato con la gang sbagliata. Fugge dalle botte, ma cade in acqua e rischia di svenire per il freddo.





	La Giustizia No

Frank Wendell Pritchard, un naga giovane e molto stiloso. È anche Nucl3arSnake, un hacker fortissimo e famossissimo in tutta la città. O quanto meno, nei bassifondi e nella mala. Essere un bravo hacker gli porta tante cose: gloria, l'essere amato e ricercato dai colleghi di Juggernaut - un gruppo di giganti hacker che poi si era aperto anche ad altre specie - ma anche essere voluto per un crimine qua e là.  
E quel crimine in particolare, purtroppo, non era finito troppo bene. Aveva scoperto che aiutare una certa gang poteva essere pericoloso, se già si aveva lavorato per la loro rivale.  
Quando era arrivato da loro, pronto ad hackerare quei video che desideravano, li aveva trovati tutti armati, chi di artigli sguainati e chi di bastoni chiodati. Francis aveva subito sentito il panico afferrargli la gola e aveva chiesto cosa non andasse solo in corsa, scivolando lontano e sfruttando la lunga coda per scalare tubi di scarico e alberi per arrampicarsi e fuggire in altezza.  
Aveva capito che c'entrassero le rivalità tra bande solo davanti ad un insulto che percepì per metà mentre saltava da una liana all'altra.  
"Maledetto bastardo che lavori per i" aveva sentito prima di cadere dentro uno dei raccordi acquatici per le sirene e le creature acquatiche.  
Mentre affogava nell'acqua tiepida, che ringraziava per non essere fredda, Francis aveva collegato le cose, e aveva capito cosa doveva fare prima di accettare a man bassa qualsiasi lavoro. Controllare le affiliazioni e il profilo di ogni gang. Con la fortuna che ha, la prossima volta si becca quel gruppo razzista che odia i rettili.  
Riemerge con un gran respiro nel raccordo successivo, cercando di raggiungere il bordo. Non è la prima volta che finisce nei condotti dei tritoni ed è felice che per legge siano tutti di circa ventitrè gradi, perché è la temperatura che riesce a malapena a sopportare senza svenire. I naga, essendo una specie a sangue freddo, ha bisogno del calore per poter rimanere sveglio e attivo.  
Sputa la poca acqua che ha ingoiato, e ringhiando si arpiona alla piccola scaletta che hanno installato in caso di caduta accidentale. Prende un respiro profondo una volta che riesce ad uscire, ma il vento fresco che gli colpisce il ventre squamoso lo fa tremare. Ha bisogno di caldo, e subito.  
Inizia a strisciare verso la prima strada vicina, e nota poco lontano il grosso sedere marrone scuro di un... cavallo? È riemerso vicino ad un fast food per erbivori? La sua mente vorrebbe formulare di più, ma l'unico pensiero che ha chiaro in mente è che quel sedere ha del pelo. E il pelo è caldo.  
Si avvicina lento, notando a malapena come il centauro a cui il sedere è attaccato sta mangiando qualcosa. Subito si lancia con un ultimo sforzo muscolare, affondando con il naso nella schiena pelosa cavallina. Si attorciglia subito intorno a lui, sospirando soddisfatto. Ah, che goduria. Emette un tale calore...! Non si accorge di come il centauro si gira su se stesso, finché non riesce a vederlo.  
"Che cosa fai? Mi stai toccando il culo!"  
Commenta aspra una voce profonda e caldissima. Proprio come piace a Frank, calda.  
"Mmmmh sto morendo assiderato aiutami."  
Riesce solo a sospirare, strofinando il naso sul suo dorso muscoloso. Il centauro rimane ad osservare il naga arrotolarsi ancora di più intorno al suo corpo. Sbuffa appena, e scuote la testa tornando a mangiare. Viene insegnato ancora nelle scuole materne i bisogni vitali di ogni creatura: non tenere un tritone lontano dall'acqua per più di due ore, scalda sempre le creature a sangue freddo, non offrire carne agli erbivori che non la digeriscono.  
Se non aiuta quel naga, starebbe tradendo il grande disegno di convivenza universale di cui quella città è manifestazione. Quindi addenta il suo burger vegetariano, senza preoccuparsene più di tanto.  
Prende la giacca con la mano meno sporca di cetrioli, e la poggia in un'unica mossa sopra l'altro. Francis viene avvolto da un confortevole strato di tessuto, che isola il calore del manto e lo riscalda senza disperdere il tanto ricercato caldo.  
Frank cade in un sonno ristoratore senza rendersene conto. Si risveglia solo quando sente qualcuno parlare poco lontano, in maniera concitata. Non appena torna lucido capisce, e si obbliga a rimanere immobile.  
"Quindi non hai visto un naga passare di qui? Viscido, alto, capelli castani. Un fighetto."  
"Ti ho già risposto. Lasciami godere il mio caffè in pace."  
Un mezzo insulto e il ragazzo della gang si allontana. Frank, da sotto la giacca, tira appena fuori la lingua biforcuta e la ritira. Probabilmente è uno dei goblin. Solo quando sente una delle cosce del centauro scalpitare scivola fuori dal rifugio di tessuto, guardandosi attorno per assicurarsi di essere al sicuro prima di guardare il centauro. Adesso che ha tempo di concentrarsi anche su altro nota che il suo salvatore è molto attraente. Capelli scuri, occhi acquamarina, una barba ben fatta. Il suo sguardo, però, è severo.  
"Cosa hai fatto per essere ricercato da una gang di teppisti?"  
Chiede serio. Francis si srotola lentamente dal suo corpo, ormai riscaldato a dovere, e indossa nuovamente il suo sorriso furbo.  
"Non gli è piaciuto un lavoro."  
Pensa di poter commentare così, in generale, e di potersene andare senza conseguenze. Ma il centauro non sembra della stessa idea.  
"Lavori con le gang?"  
Chiede incrociando le braccia forti. Senza giacca, Frank può vedere i muscoli delle sue spalle. Da giocatore di basket.  
"Ogni tanto."  
Commenta ancora, tirandosi più su mostrando la sua altezza. Dannazione, nella sua posizione eretta, per quanto alto, è comunque più basso del centauro. Che invidia. L'altro si avvicina di un passo, abbassando appena la testa per guardarlo dritto negli occhi grigi, serio.  
"Devi consegnarti alla giustizia."  
Francis sbatte le palpebre, prima di sorridere e mordersi il labbro superiore per non scoppiare a ridere.  
"Davvero? Uh, non credo che lo farò. Mi trovo bene da libero, grazie."  
Commenta con un risolino.  
"Però sei gentile a ricordarmelo. Ma credo che tu viva in un mondo troppo roseo, dove tutti rispettano la legge. Alla prossima!"  
Pensa di potersi girare, agitare una mano in saluto e andarsene. Ma qualcosa non gli torna, e si gira a guardare il centauro.  
Appena in tempo per notare la giacca da poliziotto che si solleva dalla schiena equina, viene infilata velocemente e le zampe forti e veloci che iniziano la carica.  
Il sorriso di Francis diventa una smorfia di terrore, si gira quasi incespicando nel pavimento, le braccia portate in avanti per la fuga, mentre prega che il suo muoversi sinuoso gli permetta di seminare lo sbirro come era riuscito con la gang.  
"No, la giustizia no!"


End file.
